Daddy's Girl
by Gryfforin
Summary: Ginny Weasley was a Daddy’s Girl. It had always been that way... (Story hints at feelings of Ds) 1-shot, complete


**Warning:** Hints at D/s tendencies  
**Disclaimer:** I so did not create Ginny, Draco, Tom, Harry, or Dick for that matter (Tom Dick and Harry giggles)

* * *

**Daddy's Girl**

Ginny Weasley was a Daddy's Girl. It had always been that way ever since she was a small child running behind her brothers. Anyone that knew the family would look at the young witch and say, "That is definitely Molly Weasley's daughter." With Ginny's bossy ways and her "to the point" manner of speaking it was difficult not to draw the connection. But always, her mother would simply nod and say, "Ahh yes. But she is definitely Arthur's girl."

While Molly Weasley would try to encourage the young witch to stay nearby learning the art of cooking and cleaning. "After all, she'll need to be able to care for her own family one day." Arthur would release his daughter from her sentence, ensuring that he would "make things alright with mum," before shooing her out of the door, her gales of laughter ringing in his ears as she ran to find her brothers.

Whenever Ginny thought back upon her childhood at The Burrow, it was the memory of her father that brought a smile to her lips. It never seemed to matter what was going on in the world she always felt safe, knowing that her father would protect her.

But after her eleventh birthday it was time for her to leave the safety of her father's home. Her first year at Hogwarts was a year that should have been filled with joy and wonderment. Instead, she found it filled with darkness and temptation, having been used as a pawn in an effort to resurrect the memory of Tom Riddle. Even after Harry had come to her rescue in the chamber, Tom's voice would still haunt her dreams for years to come. "Ginevra, you know what it is I require of you," was the tempting call that he'd always make, using those words that would leave her frightened, pulse racing with anticipation, even years later.

There had always been something disturbingly familiar in his direction. As the youngest of six brothers – not to mention being her father's only girl – Ginny was quite familiar with male authority. It had always been oddly comforting, the knowledge that between her brothers and father she would always be safe. But this voice was different. Tom did not consider her needs or safety. He simply used her to his own advantage.

Yet it wasn't the heinous actions were demanded of Ginny that were truly frightening. Rather the knowledge that, feeling ignored by her elder brothers as they pursued their own friends and interests, she didn't want to give Tom up. Ginny had tried. And though she'd told everyone that her theft of the diary from Harry's room was out of a desire to protect the wizard, Ginny knew that was only a small part of her motivation.

But that had been years ago; years of solitude and pain as she tried to forget the dark wizard that had led her to kill and maim on his behalf. It didn't matter how many times her father had held her tightly, whispering as he cradled her in his arms, "No one was hurt, Ginny. And no one is placing the blame on you." The facts were, whether they were chickens or her classmates, she had killed for the mad man. And while intellectually she could acknowledge that she was better off without him, that revelation did nothing to fill the void left by his absence.

Percy had been concerned when she'd first brought home Draco. "Ginny, I know that we've not discussed it, but if there's anything from your first year…" Her brother looked heartbroken. She knew that he had taken the events much worse than any of her other siblings. He'd been the eldest, her protector. He had failed her. But that was in the past and Ginny did not want to waste a waking moment thinking about those dark days. Not when they continued to invade her dreams.

"Thank you for your concern, Perce," she said, her voice sweet despite the ire that was raging inside of her. "I can assure you, that my involvement with Draco is completely unrelated." A smile ghosted across her lips as she squeezed his hand gently. It was quite ironic that, though she had counted on her brothers' protection for so long, Ginny also felt obliged to reciprocate. Her words gentle and actions warm to ensure there was never a doubt that they were loved.

But even as her words of reassurance tumbled from her lips, a question that had nagged at the back of her mind came to the surface, yet again. _"Why would you choose the son of the man that brought Tom into your life?"_ The two were alike in so many ways, despite their outward appearances. A confidant attitude that, though brash with others, was quiet and soft with her.

She'd never been yelled at by either Tom or Draco; their eyes, hands, and melodic tones bidding her willful submission to their desires. It was this strength that attracted her time and time again. The power being toxic to some, yet positively awe inspiring within others. For Draco, it was the latter.

Their romance had been a whirlwind. Ron and Harry had of course objected, quite vocally, to her choice in suitors. That was until Hermione tempered their complaints. "Draco's proven time and again that he is _not_ his father," she bellowed one afternoon at the Burrow after pulling a tearful Ginny into a room to confront them both. "It is time that you both let go of this silly rivalry and give Ginny the freedom to find her own happiness."

Looking up through tear-stained eyes Ginny sought out, not Harry, but her brother Ron. Being the youngest of the siblings, they had always been the closest. And seeing the pain her relationship with Draco was causing Ron, nearly tore Ginny apart at the seams. When she saw the defensive tension in his body dissipate, his eyes widening in sudden understanding, a wail broke loose from deep within her soul. "Oh Ron," she cried, crossing the room to fall into his open arms. "I can't choose between you. Please don't make me choose," she implored, repeating the last phrase between sobs as she clung to her brother.

o.o  


The wedding at Malfoy Manor was not a small affair but Ginny smiled as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Through her veil, she could see her mum proudly beaming at her from the front of the garden and her brothers, Percy and Ron, standing up behind Draco. Ginny didn't attempt to stop the flow of tears from rolling down her cheeks as her father raised the veil to kiss her cheek. "You will always be my little girl, Gin-Gin," he whispered before turning to take his place at Molly's side.

As lovely as the words were to her ears, Ginny knew that they weren't true. As Ginevra Malfoy, that protection that she had relied upon all of her life, no longer fell at the Weasley men's feet. That honor now fell to her groom. The vows were said, rings exchanged, and the celebration had.

Tearfully, Ginny hugged and kissed her family and friends goodbye as the Manor emptied of its guests. Though she and Draco had not waited until marriage to be intimate, this was the first night in two years that she would spend away from the comforting safety of The Burrow.

Their lovemaking was soft and passionate, Draco's piercing gaze seeing right through her as he lovingly stroked her hair, kissing away her tears as their hips moved rhythmically together.

"You are so beautiful, Mrs. Malfoy," he said breathlessly, their chests heaving in unison as they basked in the afterglow of their union. Draco looked down upon Ginny, his elbows supported his weight above her. "So beautiful," he repeated softly, before rolling off to the side and pulling her into his chest, "and mine."

Ginny allowed the warmth of his embrace to lull her into sleep, his words of "mine" echoing in her thoughts and dreams as the night wore on. But as the comfort of sleep demanded they separate, settling into comfortable positions, the nightmare she'd suffered for so many years made its way into her subconscious.

Lying cold, alone, and nearing death, Ginny looked up at Tom, standing over her, taunting her as he spoke. "You are mine to use, Ginevra. You have always been," had been his reply when she begged and pleaded for her life. She had been nothing to him and as that realization came thundering down upon her once again, she cried out for the only one who had never failed her.

"Daddy," Ginny's voice echoed; just as it had before she'd lost consciousness in the chamber and just as it did every night that Tom invaded her dreams. Ginny wouldn't open her eyes. She was unwilling to wake to the cold dampness of the chamber, her father nowhere to be found yet again, and so she curled into herself instead; sobs wracking her body even as she felt a pair of arms enfold her.

As Draco's hands stroked her hair Ginny fought against his embrace. And yet the gentle touch persisted, unrelenting as it sought to bring her back from wherever her dreams had carried her. "Shhhh, Daddy's here," had been the repeated whisper that ghosted across her hair. As feather light kisses were planted on her cheek, Ginny found the courage to open her eyes once more.

When she turned, Ginny's eyes shone as she looked into the face of her husband. She had feared what his reaction might be were her dreams to invade their chambers. How was a husband to react to his bride calling out for her father in the middle of the night? But as she allowed Draco to pull her into his arms, cradling and rocking her just as her father had when she was a small child, a peaceful smile of contentment crossed her lips.

"It's alright, baby. Daddy's here," he continued to whisper as he stroked her hair reassuringly, kissing the top of her head. She didn't know how Draco instinctively knew the words that she most needed to hear. But in that moment, with that simple action, Ginny knew that The Burrow would never again be her home. She had known as her father walked away during the ceremony, that she couldn't be his little girl any longer. But as she looked at the man that had chosen to make her _his_, she felt the same warmth of protection that she'd known as a young child and knew that she, Ginevra Malfoy, would always be a Daddy's Girl. 


End file.
